Team Dragon Force II
by littlelionalicious
Summary: Summary: Sequel to Team Dragon Force. After the war, Natsu and the others try to control their newfound powers. Expecting an easy life, they couldn't be more wrong. Acnologia is still on the move, the Magic Council seems to target them and on who's side are the Celestial Spirits actually? Pairings inside, Yaoi, Yuri, Crack. ON-HOLD!
1. Summoning of the Magic Council

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Team Dragon Force II. I highly suggest reading 'Team Dragon Force' first, or otherwise you won't know what is going on. The pairings:**

**Sting x Natsu**

**Gajeel x Laxus**

**Rogue x Wendy**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Summoning of the Magic Council<em>

* * *

><p>-2 months after the war-<p>

A yell cut through the lingering silence in the Guild called 'Dragon Force'. Cobra, now fully awake, was a bit angry, seeing as his hearing was very sensitive. Hadn't they agreed on keeping quiet 'till morning dawn?

'Those bastards!' Cobra growled: 'I won't forgive them.' Running upstairs, he was met by the most… Unique view. The room where Sting and Natsu slept, had a huge hole on the side. Sting was sitting in the corner and Natsu… Looking through the hole, he saw Natsu lying in the garden, almost completely naked.

'I'm so gonna kick his ass!' Sting darkly muttered as he stood up again.

'What happened here?' Cobra asked, anger making place for curiosity, and a bit of amusement.

'I woke up feeling magic and I saw Natsu transforming into a Dragon! He couldn't fit into the room and fell outside. Seems he's back to normal,' Sting added as he went standing next to Cobra. Cobra whistled.

'We're going to have so much trouble with the kid.'

'Don't you tell me.'

* * *

><p><strong>-Morning, Era, Magic Council-<strong>

Gran Doma, the Chairman of the Magic Council, sighed as he stroke his beard. The discussion they were holding this time was, surprisingly, not about Fairy Tail, but about the almost unknown guild Dragon Force.

'They definitely are dangerous,' he carefully stated. The Magic Council knew very well what had happened in Crocus a few months ago.

'Seeing as they have Dragon Slayers and a real Dragon with them.'

'This surprises me,' Org replied: 'How could Poluchka keep so many Dragon Slayers hidden?'

'Dragon Slayers were a myth to everyone,' Gran sighed: 'It is a dangerous magic, especially since they can get the ability of going into 'Dragon Force'. Not to mention that one of their members, Natsu Dragneel, is able to transform into a full Dragon. We should remove the threat now it's still under control.'

'What do you suggest we do?' the other man asked.

'Send a messenger to Poluchka and tell her we'll be expecting her today.'

'Today?'

'There's no point in waiting. Let's first handle this problem, before those idiots of Fairy Tail go on a rampage again.'

'Chairman!' a messenger entered the room, panting.

'What is wrong?' this was not a meeting between all the members, but it was still rude to just enter a room where Council Members were.

'Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail have destroyed a town again!'

* * *

><p>It was already noon when everyone sat down at the table outside.<p>

'So what are we going to do next?' Gajeel asked as he swallowed his food.

'I don't know,' Laxus replied: 'Doing a few requests isn't that bad once in a while.'

'Did you guys hear it?' Natsu asked: 'Rumour has it that Fairy Tail destroyed a city again!'

'It wouldn't surprise me,' Rogue replied: 'They destroy many things.'

'Although during the war we destroyed more,' Gajeel sniggered. Everyone fell silent, gazing at Cobra. Gajeel, realizing his mistake, fell silent as well.

'Yeah,' Cobra finally replied: 'We destroyed a lot as well.'

The tension broke and everyone could breathe again.

'What's a messenger of the Magic Council doing here?' Laxus asked, raising his eyebrow.

Welcome back tension!

'I never liked those guys,' Sting muttered.

'Tell me about it!'

The messenger stopped right in front of the lunching Dragon Slayers and Exceeds.

'Is Poluchka-san present?'

'Why do you guys need to see her?' Gajeel barked back. There was no need to act nice to the Council messenger, well at least if you asked Gajeel. The messenger however, didn't even move a muscle.

'We have a request for her to go to the Magic Council in Era, where she will be judged.

'Judged? For what?'

'Not only is Dragon Force an illegal Guild, she also hid the fact here were still remaining Dragon Slayers!'

'What!' Natsu yelled, fist slamming onto the table.

'Furthermore, Natsu Dragneel, you are requested to come as well.'

'What?!' Sting furiously yelled as he jumped up. What did this clown think he was saying?

'Since he is a Dragon,' the messenger firmly continued: 'The Magic Council will decide his fate.'

'That's not for you guys to decide!' Laxus interrupted: 'Besides, you guys were okay with all the Dragons sealed back in Fairy Tail, so then why is it a problem if Natsu stays at Dragon Force?!'

'One,' the messenger replied, losing his patience bit by bit: 'This guilds is illegal. Two, Poluchka is the Edo-version of a Dragon herself. Three, Natsu Dragneel is a Dragon Slayer, Dragon and Demon. Four, you guys are all Dragon Slayers! You guys are a threat against the Magic World!'

'That's your problem isn't it?' Poluchka replied calmly, coming out the woods: 'You guys are afraid we will have too much power, even you guys can't handle.'

'That's not-'

'But okay!' Poluchka didn't give the messenger to defend himself or the Magic Council: 'Natsu and I will arrive this afternoon. But if it's boring, we're leaving.'

The messenger stuttered a few words but then bowed: 'I will tell.'

He then left.

'So the Magic Council is really afraid we will have too much power?' Laxus asked.

'Yes.'

'Are we an illegal guild?' Wendy stuttered.

'Yes. I didn't follow the rules and didn't ask for permission to start this. But we're more of a family than a real guild, so it's fine.'

'Considering most of the Dragons are our friends,' Natsu smiled: 'We could consider them as Dragon Force-members as well.'

'Don't go telling the Magic Council that,' Rogue interrupted: 'Or we might never see you back.'

'What are you talking about Rogue?' Sting smiled: 'We're all going with them! If they don't come outside, we'll go inside!'

'Sounds like a plan, geehee,' Gajeel replied. Poluchka shook her head.

'It's okay Grandine!' Wendy replied: 'We'll go with you!'

And so Dragon Force was on their way to the Magic Council.

**A/N:**

***Spoiler***

**In the manga, Org and Gran Doma were killed by Jackal, but since they weren't seeking for Face, there was no reason in 'Team Dragon Force' to kill them, resulting them in still being alive.**


	2. The imprisonment of Poluchka

**A/N: So here's the new chapter. Dragon Force arrives at the Magic Council in Era.**

**[SPOILER]**

***It seems like the Dragons in the manga are on the move... The Natsu-E.N.D. theory that goes around shall be proven right or wrong.**

**[END SPOILER]**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: The imprisonment of Poluchka<em>

* * *

><p>-Era, Magic Council-<p>

When the friends came closer to the council, they saw a messenger waiting for them.

'Dragon Force?' he asked.

Poluchka replied with a short nod.

'Only Poluchka-san and Natsu Dragneel are allowed inside. The others have to wait here.'

'No problem,' Cobra grinned. He could use his special ability to hear inside the building. Or at least that was what he thought. Poluchka turned to him: 'It won't work. There's a barrier around the whole building.'

Sting quickly pressed a kiss on Natsu's cheek before he followed the weird frog-like messenger and Poluchka. The others just stayed there.

'I wonder how it will go,' Happy said, a bit depressed.

'Don't worry!' Fujioka cheerfully replied: 'Poluchka is with Natsu! It'll be okay!'

Cobra nodded: 'Don't worry Happy!'

'And otherwise we bring down this whole ridiculous building and free them!' Gajeel laughed, adding his 'geehee'. Laxus rolled his eyes, but to honest, he was pretty sure he'd help if it really came to that.

'Let's hope we don't have to,' Rogue sighed.

'Why not?' Sting laughed.

'Because we'll be criminals!' Rogue snapped back: 'And then no place is safe for us! Not to mention that we can't outrun the whole Magic world!'

Just then, Erza Scarlet, a tall slender woman with scarlet hair and brown eyes passed by. She was handcuffed, and in front of her walked a strange frog-like messenger as well. When she saw them, she stopped.

'You guys must be Dragon Force!'

'You're Erza Scarlet!' Wendy replied. Erza smiled a bit: 'Why are you guys here?'

'Some of us got summoned by the Magic Council,' Gajeel shrugged: 'What about you?'

'I got summoned by the council as well.'

'Erza-san, please continue walking!'

'I got it. Well then, see you guys another time!'

'Okay!'

When Erza was gone, Wendy giggled: 'It seems like the other Guilds don't really hate us.'

'I guess the war did bring certain ones together,' Cobra replied, deep frown on his face: 'But why was Scarlet here?'

'Natsu told you remember,' Sting rolled his eyes: 'They destroyed a town!'

'Oh yeah, that's true.'

'What do you guys say we destroy a town?' Sting joked.

'We already destroyed the greatest part of the capital town,' Rogue dryly replied: 'We don't have to do that anymore.'

'It was just a joke Rogue!'

'I know that. But I'm certain some persons wouldn't get that.'

'Who're you looking at?' Gajeel barked.

'No one in particular.'

'Yeah~,' Cobra grinned again.

'Don't peek into my head!'

The sentence reminded Cobra of Delphine.

**_'_****_Stay out of my head freak!'_**

**_'_****_Aw c'mon, we shouldn't have secrets for each other!'_**

**_'_****_That's my line!'_**

He smiled.

'What's wrong?' Sting asked.

'Nothing.'

'Really~.'

'It's not what you think!' Cobra growled, hearing Sting's thoughts. The other Dragon Slayer just chuckled.

'Shut up!'

'Okay!'

'Stop thinking about it!'

'I'm sorry!'

Wendy giggled but that abruptly stopped when they all could hear Natsu's loud voice booming through the main entrance hall. Was it over already?

'What the hell do you mean?!'

'What's going on there?' Sting wondered.

'She didn't do anything wrong!'

'Cobra, can't you hear anything?' Rogue asked, blinking his one eye in confusion. Cobra growled.

'What? What?'

'Poluchka was sent to jail.'

Wendy clenched her fists: 'W-W-What?'

'I'm sorry, that's what Natsu's thinking.'

A crash and an explosion broke the Dragon Slayers out of their shock.

'I gotta go to Natsu!'

'Oi Sting! You can't go storming into the Magic Council Headquarters like that!'

'So what?!' Sting knew that if Natsu got stressed or scared, changes were high that his unconsciousness E.N.D. would show up again. They hadn't seen it since Zeref got killed, but that didn't take away that it still was there.

'Sting's right,' Cobra added: 'Have you guys all forgotten about E.N.D.?'

The Dragon Slayers, who had heard the whole story after the war, jumped up: 'You're right! We gotta hurry!'

But that wasn't necessary as soon Natsu got sent flying through the door.

'Natsu!' Sting yelled as he helped the Dragon Slayer got up. A man appeared. It was a slim, tall man with tied up black hair, lavender eyes and round glasses. He wore the uniform of High-Ranking Council associate.

'I will kindly ask you to leave now. The meeting is over.'

'Hey you!' Gajeel barked: 'Is it true Poluchka got imprisoned?'

The man pushed his glasses further onto his nose.

'I am not allowed to share such information.'

'They took her away!' Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs.

'If you guys won't move, some pretty nasty things might happen with your memories.'

'Our memories?'

'One of our members could make sure you guys forget Poluchka-san.'

'Stay out of our memories!' Wendy cried as she covered her ears with her hands.

'I hope we don't have to do that.'

'Like you mean that!'

_**'I highly suggest kicking this guy's ass.'**_

_'I know right!'_

Natsu clenched his fists, flames appearing swirling around it.

'If you're not gonna bring her back, I'll just kick your ass and free her myself!'


End file.
